


A Thousand Reasons

by iconicvlodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicvlodge/pseuds/iconicvlodge
Summary: A series of Archieronnie cute one shots.





	A Thousand Reasons

This girl, he loves her.

He wants to please her. He wants to invite her for dinner.

A large brewery with mirrors and cloth tablecloths. Sit next to her, look at her profile, look at people all around and let everything cool down.

He loves her. She takes his hand and presses it gently. She doesn’t look at him. She feels better. Her little finger caresses the inside of his palm. He looks at her hands. She put some purple nail polish this morning. Color wing of dragonfly. He thinks that, but he knows nothing about nail polish color.

She doesn’t speak much but he is used to it, she never talks to him that much when he takes her out for lunch. Oh, no, she's much busier at tasting all the dishes the waiter brings to the table.

As she began to eat, he took the opportunity to stare at her quietly. What does he like most about her? In number one, he would put his eyebrows on the list. She has very pretty eyebrows. Very well drawn. God had to be inspired that day. In number two, her earlobes. Perfect. He remembers that she likes his too, because whenever they kiss she always touch them. In number three, her smile. Her mouth. Her lips, which he had kissed so much. Number four, her eyes. Their color isn’t really extraordinary, they are a simple brown but unique. What charms him the most is the way she looks at him. A passionate, intense and deep look. He feels that she loves him too.

Suddenly, she looks up. She felt he was staring at her. He smiles, she has her mouth filled with avocado toasts. She seems to like it.

He thinks about what they will do next… where will he take her? What will he do with her? Will she give him her hand so that they could both hold each other’s hand like before entering the restaurant? Certainly. What will they talk about? About their next holidays together? Besides, where will they go on vacation this summer? 

She folds her towel in half before wiping her mouth.

"I'm done, Archiekins."

When she gets up, she smooths her skirt and readjusts the collar of her blouse. She takes her purse.

"Let's go?"

He nods. When they go out, he holds the door for her. The cold surprises them. She remade the knot of her scarf and pulls her hair from under her cloak. She turns to him. He was wrong, she won’t give him her hand since it’s his arm that she takes. 

That girl, he loves her. It's his. Her name is Veronica Lodge.


End file.
